


Diva

by 50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Sort Of, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret/pseuds/50s_housewife_with_a_dark_secret
Summary: Loki returns to Earth post-Endgame and is generally the insufferable diva we all know and love. I don't write too many oneshots but that just seemed right for this one.





	Diva

Loki watches their brother and the monster take a seat at a table. The monster seems unusually subdued, which Loki will admit to themselves they are glad of. They watch as the two laugh and their hands meet on the table. Their hands meet on the table? Honestly, what is their brother thinking? It almost looks like- They kiss. Loki stares in absolute shock as Thor and Bruce kiss. They knew Thor was stupid but at this rate it's a miracle he survived without them. 

A waiter approaches Loki's table. "Hello,-"

"Not now!" Loki launches their plate at the waiters face. 

Thor looks up from the other table. Damn it.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, is there a problem?" 

"OhmygodThor!" The waiter squeaks.

Loki can't help rolling their eyes. "He's not that great." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Thor looks taken aback. He should honestly realize it's Loki now, disguise or no, but he's never been very smart, Loki thinks. Loki looks Thor up and down skeptically, taking in the beer gut, the matted hair, the beard. Thor just laughs. "I have let myself go a bit." His face turns sad. "You know you actually remind me of someone, you're attitude..." He trails off. 

Loki loses their patience. "Oh for fucks sake." They transform into their usual appearance. 

They aren't sure what they're expecting Thors reaction to be. Thor doesn't seem sure of that either. He laughs uncertainly. "You-" He says. "This whole time." He laughs and paces away then back. 

"IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE TO YOU?!" He screams. 

"Thor-" The monster says. 

"NO! EVERY TIME EVERY TIME I MOURN FOR THEM-"

"Well it's hardly my fault you can't notice a pattern." 

"Shut up." Thor jabs an angry index finger in their face. "I don't want to hear it." 

Loki pushes Thor's accusing hand away and gets up. 

"Where are you going?" Thor asks.

"Somewhere where there's less drama." Loki says. 

"Less drama? You seriously? Are you serious? This is your drama. I just wanted to enjoy my food." 

That stings. Loki refuses to acknowledge the hurt but it stings. "Well, I'm very sorry to interrupt. I'll be going now." 

"Loki" sighs Thor "Loki wait, I didn't mean-" 

But Loki has already vanished. 

"They'll be back." Bruce reassures Thor with a pat on the shoulder. 

"You don't know that." says Thor, but he has to admit that Loki does tend to leave and come back as a pattern. 


End file.
